Pips on a Card
by ALC Punk
Summary: AU. Sam Anders finally gets to see Kara Thrace's apartment, and fun is had by all. Set post-Revelations.


disclaimer: not mine  
pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders  
rating: Rish. Married people doing married things.  
spoilers: through 'Revelations'  
set: post-Revelations  
genre: fluff, au  
length: 1800 words  
notes: spoilery. Like, a lot. I can say, however, that Palmetto is to blame for this _entirely_. (notes at the end, for those who need more)

**Pips on a Card**  
_by ALC Punk!_

They barely make it down the stairs before she's all over him, hands yanking at zippers and mouth going for his like there's no tomorrow (maybe there isn't). Sam doesn't care, his own hands pulling her into him. The apartment is littered with trash, bits of her old life strewn everywhere. They crash over the side of the couch and Kara swears when she hits her head against the other arm.

Sam laughs, mouth moving along her neck, tasting Kara and leather, plastic and sweat.

They'd been mocking and teasing each other, the whole way to her apartment. The only reason they made it through the door instead of just frakking in the hallway was a matter of luck and Sam insisting he wanted to see her place.

Around them, out there, Caprica is being rebuilt. A joint Cylon and human effort proving less hard than originally thought. Maybe it's the fact that Earth was a nuclear wasteland, maybe it was other things. Old tensions die hard, but when you're faced with the annihilation of everything you know, things change.

"Move," Kara gasps, shoving at him.

Sam pushes up, pulling his flight suit off his shoulders and yelping a little when her hands skim under his tanks, fingers cold against his heated skin. "Gods, what the frak is wrong?"

"Nothing, just--" she pulls him down again, pressing up into him and kissing his mouth and neck.

A laugh escapes him and he puts serious effort into getting her flight suit off. Kara pushes upwards again, helping him along. They both get her tanks stripped and she drops back, not seeming to care that the couch is dusty underneath them. When he puts his hand down next to her side, he can feel the spring below just waiting for enough pressure to burst through.

"Gonna just stare all day, Sammy? 'Cause if you need some time to think about it, I can always go find somethin' else to do."

Her words pull him from his thoughts and he laughs again, bending to suck at the skin above her collarbones. He's afraid to tell her what he's thinking, because she'll say it's stupid. Using his mouth and body to distract her is a lot easier.

Kara lets him get away with teasing and licking for a while, then slides her fingers through his hair and tugs, "Sam--"

Shifting, he claims her mouth again, cutting her off before she can make another suggestion.

Apparently objecting, she fights him, wriggling and pushing at him. Not in an effort to free herself (he'd be on the floor, cupping himself if she really wanted free), just in an effort to annoy him. He laughs as he kisses her, letting her push and pull at him until he's leaning to the side to avoid her and it all goes wrong.

Landing on the floor knocks the wind out of him and he blinks up at Kara.

Half-naked and leaning over the edge of the couch, she starts snickering, "Damn, you're an idiot."

"I am, huh? What's that make you?"

She stretches and settles her cheek on her arm, staring at him, eyes contemplative. "Dunno."

Reaching up, Sam tweaks her nose, "Thought you wanted to have sex."

"Maybe I don't have sex with idiots."

Sam snickers, "You married me, Kara. I think you started doing that a long time ago."

It's strange being back on Caprica. After the shock of Earth, after all of it was for nothing, the fleet had turned around. Even the Cylons had agreed Caprica and the rest of the colonies would be better than a dead world with nothing to offer.

The block with Kara's apartment had just happened to be the one they'd landed near. One thing had led to another, and here they were. Sam knew for a fact that his nice little condo near downtown was gone, taken over by Cylons and then blown to chunks of rock and steel.

"Boring," Kara says, sitting up and kicking off her boots. "Hurry up and strip, Sam."

He obeys, because he can see the determination in her eyes--besides, he really wants to frak her, here in her old apartment. Like getting a badge or a medal, and he wonders if he can have her in every room. The thought sends his hands to her waist and he yanks her off the couch, laughing when she shrieks. They go down again, Kara's mouth missing his and landing on his nose.

More shifting and maneuvering, hands on skin and under clothing until Kara swears. With Sam's help, she gets her pants and flight suit off the rest of the way before straddling him.

"Thought maybe you weren't interested," she taunts, pressing down and rocking her hips.

He grabs her shoulders and yanks, pulling her breasts into range of his mouth. They're not really into the whole foreplay thing (much), but neither of them object to him playing with her breasts. She likes it, he's very fond of them--sometimes, Sam thinks one of the big reasons he kept coming back to her during their rough patch was for her tits.

Two minutes (or more, he's lost count of the time), and Kara's making noises that sound impatient. Sam lets her nipple pop free of his mouth and kisses between her breasts, his mouth wet.

"Gods, Sammy. Did you miss them?"

"Yeah." He gropes her and then reaches down to get his pants and underwear out of the way as she wriggles a little lower, knees to either side of his hips.

Kara laughs, bending and kissing him before wriggling and then settling, taking him inside of her with one slow slide that has him arching up off the floor, hands clutching at her hips, dragging her closer. "Gods, baby," she breathes.

They're silent as they move against each other. Sometimes when they frak, they talk. Mocking and flirting and driving each other further and harder. Right now, they're quiet. Moving and sliding, knowing each others' responses and feeling them--Sam skims his fingers down her side and she clenches around him, making him dig his fingers in just that little more. Sometimes, it scares the crap out of him that they know each other so well.

He's not going to call it making love. Kara's fingers and mouth are too hard on his body for that (making love was for New Caprica and the excitement of a life to spend together, a new beginning).

Afterwards, she doesn't move from where she's flopped against his chest, her legs still draped over his. Sam absently rubs the back of her neck, eyes on the wall, tracing the lines and whorls of the paintings on the wall. He's content to just lay there, even though something is digging into his back, his head is beginning to suggest he knocked it into something on the way down, and his mostly-naked wife is sticking to him, thanks to sweat and other bodily fluids.

"You know," he finally mutters, shifting and hearing the sound of skin peeling away from skin, "no one ever gets stuck to the floor in porn."

"Poetic." Smacking his chest, she struggles up and back onto the couch with a huff of air and a sigh. Sprawled against the back, she looks almost comfortable. Her foot nudges his leg, "Get up here."

Trying not to get tangled in their flight suits, it takes him a little longer to get up on the couch. His naked ass is pressing down against at least one spring that wants freedom, but he doesn't care as he sprawls next to her, legs out and arm over the back of the couch. He's seen worse apartments.

His student digs, just before he got tapped for the college leagues, for instance. At least there aren't pizza boxes and beer cans scattered everywhere.

Kara shifts and flops across him a little, one leg hooked over his. A glance at her face shows she's grinning, like she knows something he doesn't. Her eyes are distant, like she's watching a past he'll never remember. Luckily, she's still naked, so he takes advantage of the view to stock up for those long recon flights he's sure to get assigned again.

"Pictures last longer, Sammy," Kara mumbles, though she doesn't seem inclined to move.

"Yuh-huh." Moving again, he pulls her closer and twists, so she's draped over him a little more. The position isn't the most comfortable thing, but it's better than trying to share a rack with pilots running around, changing shifts and clothes.

He wonders when their survey group will notice they're gone, and considers getting the radio to let people know they're safe.

"Sharon was with 'em," Kara says, wriggling again before she sits up. "This is not working. C'mon."

Together they stumble through the dim light coming through her windows and into the bedroom. It's tiny, the bed taking up the whole space. Sam grabs the blanket and shakes it out, hoping any spiders will decided not to bother them. Kara pulls her shirts back on and climbs across to punch the dust out of the pillows. They both cough for a good minute as it settles and dissipates around them.

"We should check in," Sam suggests, tossing the blanket at her and bending to pull his boots off.

"And tell 'em what, that we found an empty apartment and had sex?" A snicker escapes Kara and she sprawls against the pillows, giving him an excellent view again.

He snorts and leaves his flight suit in a heap on top of his boots, crawling into the bed wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. "Tell 'em we're busy." he says, settling behind her and burying his nose in the back of her neck, taking a deep breath of Kara, sweat and sex.

A snicker escapes her again, but she squirms, pressing back against him. "Your nose tickles."

"Sorry." He wrinkles it, but pulls back a little, arm draping over her waist. "Should I get the blanket?"

"You always hog it," she informs him, her voice breaking off into a yawn as she arranges the blanket over herself.

Sam snags a corner and covers his ass with it, warm enough to not really need it. "Do not," he finally objects, remembering the slur to his ability to share the blanket.

"Do too."

A chuckle escapes him and he flattens his palm against her belly, feeling the play of muscles under her skin. But he doesn't answer in words, his eyes already closed.

In an hour, someone will come and find them, but he's not sure he cares. Besides, if Athena is smart, she'll remember this was where Kara lived, once upon a time.

-f-

notes at the end: Palmetto was saying that they should go back to Caprica, now that they've found Earth and it's nuclear wasteland. At least Caprica still had standing buildings. Thus, my brain went, "and they could have sex in Kara's apartment."

No, this does not contain any sort of Important Conversation of Doom. Sorry.


End file.
